The City Is Ours
by simmerdown17
Summary: Logan is new in Pittsburgh, where he's filming Big Time Movie. Can Olivia show him more than just the city?
1. Chapter 1

I stomped my feet and shoved my hands farther down into my pockets as I waited for the bus. My cheeks were chaffed as the harsh wind bit at the exposed skin. I leaned forward and looked down the road, squinting through wind-tears to see if I could spot a bus. None.

I stood back with a sign and bit my lip. I just wanted to get home. This past week at school had been hell. My PR paper had been misfiled by the secretary and my professor docked me points for it being late. I'd had to workshop a poem in creative writing, something I'd been proud of, but which the other students had torn to pieces. And on top of all that, I'd had a fight with my roommate, whose slob of a boyfriend had taken over our dorm room. So I was escaping home for the weekend. Sometimes living twenty minutes away was a blessing.

But right now, I was cursing the cold and the unreliable busing system. As I was fuming, a shiny black Escalade came to a stop in front of me. The tinted passenger side window lowered slowly to reveal a handsome man about my age. His face was bright, his expression a bit confused, but somehow it worked for him. His brown eyes looked up at me through long dark lashes as he leaned over the center console. "Excuse me." Deep dimples cut into his cheeks as he spoke. If my cheeks hadn't already been red from the cold, I would have blushed. "I seem to have myself a bit turned around." He chuckled at his misfortune and I liked his nonchalance. "Can you help me?" I noticed a slight accent and wondered where he was from. Realizing he was waiting for a reply, I approached the car. Warm air hit me like a wave and I gave a little gasp.

"Where are you trying to go?"

He smiled out of the car at me and chuckled again at himself. "I'm supposed to meet some friends at Primanti's but I can't seem to find it with this piece of shit GPS." He gestured wildly at it as if doing so would magically make it work correctly. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Which one?" I asked.

His eyebrows knit in confusion. "There's more than one?" I laughed loudly and he smiled back at me, his eyes seeming to look closer at me than was necessary.

"There's a few," I said with a wink. He flashed me a half-smile and grabbed his phone, scrolling through his text messages.

"All I remember, they said," pausing, he scrolled back up. "Aha!" He pointed at the screen in triumph. "Strip District?" I laughed again.

"You're going the complete opposite direction." My teeth chattered involuntarily.

"Listen," he said, locking me with his intense gaze once again. "I'm terrible with directions, you look cold, and," he glanced in his rearview mirror, "it doesn't look like a bus is coming any time soon. Join me for dinner?"

I hesitated. My instincts told me I shouldn't. I'd barely met the man five minutes ago and he was asking me into his car. But I was endlessly fascinated by the stranger and I had no idea why.

"I'm Logan, by the way," he said, leaning father over the seat to extend his hand. As he did so, I admired the way that the leather of his jacket strained against the heavy muscles of his shoulder and upper arm. When I reached out to grasp his hand, his smile widened.

"Olivia," I replied.

"Well, come on, get in, Olivia!" I loved the way my name sounded colored by his accent. The warm of the seat and the heat blowing from the vents stung my cold body, but I was glad to be out of the cold nonetheless.

As I directed him to the restaurant, we fell into easy conversation. Logan made me instantly comfortable. I couldn't place what it was, but that same je ne sais quoi had me asking question after question.

"And you?" he asked, after he told me about growing up in Texas.

"Pittsburgh girl." I smiled and Logan's eyebrows were raised in surprise as he glanced away from the road to look at me. "Didn't expect that curve ball?"

"I just figured, college town, you know?"

I nodded. "Yeah, my mother went to Chatham so it's kind of tradition."

"That's really awesome," he said. "Sometimes I wish I could have gone."

"You didn't?" He was becoming more interesting by the second. He shook his head.

"Nah, got started working really young." I was even more intrigued now. I took in Logan's profile. His well-groomed hair was gelled up and off his forehead. The dark brown of his eyes matched his jacket perfectly. He ran his tongue over his lips and then took the bottom one in his mouth, biting down on it.

"What do you do?"

"I'm in the entertainment industry."

I sat up straight. "Really? That's so fascinating. I'd love to get into PR after school. It's one of my majors." He raised an eyebrow, and that half-grin appeared on his lips again. It was endearing.

As we pulled into a parking spot, I asked, "First time in Pittsburgh?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm having a pretty great time so far." He winked at me and I felt inexplicably lightheaded. This was ridiculous. I'd known him less than a half hour.

Pushing into the crowded restaurant, Logan guided me, with a hand on my lower back, towards a table crowded with guys that looked to be about our age.

"Hey, look who finally decided to join the party!" called a tall one seated in the middle. His long brown hair swept across his forehead and a perfect set of teeth was revealed as he pulled his lips back in a smile.

"It's not my fault you left me alone in the car with the shitty GPS." He balled up a napkin and threw it at the other boy.

"Are you going to quit being rude and introduce us to your friend?" said another, a blonde, tall, but not quite as tall as the first. His green eyes sparkled as he smiled at me.

"Oh, this is Olivia. Picked her up on the side of the road about twenty minutes ago."

A short, olive-skinned man who sat directly next to me snorted with laughter.

"Nope," I said, laughing along with him. "It's true." Logan went around and introduced everyone. I'm terrible with names but I remembered the names of the three who spoke. James was beautiful and incredibly smart—"Most people don't give him enough credit. Kid's a genius," Logan whispered into my ear. The blonde's name was Kendall. He sat in the corner, his head bowed in conversation with another guy, sporting retro black glasses and dog tags, whose name I couldn't remember. Carlos was the hyper Latino who never stopped smiling. His mirth was contagious and I couldn't help but smile as Logan and I squeezed in next to him.

We had a nice dinner, and I enjoyed getting to know everyone. Logan drove me home afterwards and I was kind of nervous. I wanted to see him again but I didn't know how to bring it up. He pulled into my driveway, and put the car in park. He turned to me. His smile seemed like a good sign.

"I had a really nice time tonight." He was looking at me through his eyelashes again and I was a little short of breath. "I have to work tomorrow night, but what are you doing in the morning?"

"Absolutely nothing," I responded much too quickly. My cheeks flushed. "Lemme give you my number." I stumbled over the words and since when couldn't I handle myself around guys? This was new. As I made to get out of the car, Logan took my hand and brushed his lips over my knuckles.

"Until tomorrow." And then he bit his lip. Again. And I died a little inside at how perfect he looked when he did that.

"Are you going to be able to find your way back?" I laughed at the expression on his face.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Fingers crossed!" And with that, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I was getting ready for bed when my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number or the area code, but I answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey, darlin'," My breath caught in my throat. "Sorry to call like this but I just realized…I know nothing about Pittsburgh!" He chuckled at himself. "I have no idea where to take you tomorrow." He sounded a little embarrassed. It was endearing. He continued. "Since I'm going to be here awhile, I was hoping you could show me the city, the real Pittsburgh." I smiled into the phone.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Suddenly, I head James' voice in the background.

"C'mon, man, they need us in wardrobe."

"Sorry, Olivia. I gotta go," he said.

"Goodnight," I replied, wishing I could talk to him all night instead.

"And, Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"Sweet dreams."

—

At 10 o'clock sharp the next morning, I heard Logan's car in the driveway. Before I could rush downstairs, there was a knock at the door and my father answered it. Fuck, I'd forgotten to tell him about Logan. I stood frozen on the landing at the top of the stairs, looking between my dad and Logan. Logan was smiling easily, hands in his pockets. He rocked back on his heels and then extended a hand to my baffled father.

"Hi, Mr. Witman," he said, nodding his head in respect. I noticed that he'd opted out of gelling his hair today. I kinda preferred it down over his forehead like this. "My name's Logan Henderson. I'm here to pick up Olivia." He looked passed my dad and locked his eyes on mine, smiling with a wink. My father grasped Logan's hand, still taken aback. Through the corner of my eye, I saw my mother wander into the room, drying her hands on a dish towel.

"Who is it, Richard?" She caught sight of Logan and stopped. He gave her a little wave and a nod, rocking back on his heels again, clearly amused.

"Bug," she said, turning towards me, but keeping her eyes on Logan, looking him up and down. "It seems you have a gentleman visitor." I flushed crimson and rushed down the stairs.

"Uh, this is Logan," I said, grabbing my jacket from the hook by the door. "I met him yesterday. Um, we'll be going now." Snatching up Logan's hand, I pulled him outside. "Don't want to let the cold in," I added, slamming the door in my parents' bewildered faces.

Logan was laughing as I tugged him towards the car. We got in and I buried my red face in my hands, unable to hold back a laugh of my own.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry about that, Logan."

He was still smiling fully and his dimples seemed to have smiles of their own.

"Hey," he said, reaching out his hand and tapping the underside of my chin with his finger, "it was cute." I shivered and smiled sheepishly up at him. "So," he said, turning the key in the ignition. "Where to?"

Directing him back to the main road, I smiled to myself.

"Hope you know how to ice skate," I said.

"Sure do," he said, merging into the downtown lane. "Where's the rink?"

"It's outside."

He raised his eyebrows. "Outside? In downtown Pittsburgh?"

"Yep. You asked me to show you the real Pittsburgh, so," I said, pointing out the window to **the glassy surface at the base of the PPG building**.

"Whoa," he said. "Pittsburgh's pretty classy."

After he parallel parked the Escalade – "Impressive," I told him—we made our way to the ice. Logan walked very close to me and I kind of wanted him to take my hand, but his were stuffed down in his coat pockets. He'd worn a charcoal gray pea coat and black slacks that fit him perfectly. The gray Nikes on his feet added an urban edge. A green Lacoste scarf was tied around his neck. I couldn't help but admire his style. It was effortlessly eclectic and unique.

"So," I said, sitting down to remove my plaid Chucks. "What kind of work brings you to Pittsburgh?"

"I'm actually working on a movie right now," replied Logan, helping me lace up one of my skates.

"Oh, really, Mr. Movie Star?" He smiled at me, sitting back on the bench to tie his own skates. "What's it about?"

"I could tell you," said Logan, raising an eyebrow dramatically and affecting a deep, mysterious voice. "but then I'd have to kill you." I stared at him for a few seconds before we both broke out in laughter. "No, I really can't say too much," he continued, still chuckling. "But it's sort of a campy bromance comedy thing."

"Oh," I said. "So it's going to be two hours of you, Kendall, Carlos, and James hugging it out and bonding over hookers and tequila?"

Logan laughed so hard that I thought his dimples might become permanent indents in his cheeks.

"Think a little younger," he said.

Just then, a little girl in a pink knit hat with tufts of blonde curly hair puffing out the bottom tugged on Logan's pant leg. He squatted quickly and smiled at her.

"Hi, sweetie pie," he said, tapping her on the nose with his index finger. She giggled. "What's your name?"

"Rosalee," she said, smiling shyly and revealing a missing front tooth. Logan fake-gasped.

"Oh, what a pretty smile you have, Rosalee!" The girl's mother approached, red-faced and apologetic.

"I'm so sorry. She just loves you so much."

Logan smiled up at the mother.

"Completely fine," he said. Turning back to the girl, he asked, "Rosalee, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A ballerina!" She twirled excitedly on the spot.

"Oh!" said Logan, bringing his face down to her level and looking her right in the eyes. "Will you promise me something?" She nodded, her blue eyes wide. "Work really hard at that and never, ever give up, okay? Pinky swear?" He held his pinky for her, and she wrapped her tiny pinky around his.

"Thank you," said the mother. She looked like she was close to tears. She took Rosalee's hand, but before they walked away, the girl's wide, bright blue eyes came to rest on me.

"You're pretty," she said bluntly. My mouth dropped open. Logan chuckled and looked at me.

"She really is, isn't she?"

The girl nodded seriously and Logan waved as they walked away. Logan was still staring at me with a smile and I was sure my face was cherry red.

"What was that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm a hit with the 5-12 crowd."

"So no hookers or tequila?" I asked.

"No hookers or tequila."

—-

As our blades cut into the ice, I remembered why I loved skating so much. The gentle breeze whipped at my face, chaffing my cheeks, but I didn't care. The exhilaration of gliding swiftly around the rink captured me, heart and soul. I drew in a cold breath through my nose and threw my head back before exhaling a puff of fog into the sky, laughing softly to myself. It took me a long time to realize Logan was staring at me. He shook his head, smiling, and looked at the ground.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, skating up to me, his eyes searching ever part of mine. "You're just so passionate about everything you do."

After skating, we got some hot chocolate from the rink and walked deeper into Market Square for lunch. He held my hand this time and I couldn't keep from smiling. As we approached our destination, I pointed across the square.

"See? Another Primanti's."

He chuckled low in his chest. "So you weren't lying to me?" He winked and I scrunched up my nose at him.

"You are endlessly fascinating, Miss Olivia," he said, as we entered the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

I hadn't seen Logan in nearly two weeks. I'd been busy with school and he was shooting nonstop. We'd been texting, though. And I'd gotten to know even more about him. We talked a lot about our families and that's something I really liked about him. He wasn't afraid to tell me what he was feeling, and about himself. That's something I always hated about other guys my age. They'd talk about sports and school and video games, but ask them more than two or three questions about their family or their feelings and they checked out. Logan started what we called the question game. Every night once we were both done with work and school, I'd snuggle into bed and call him. We'd each get a chance to ask the other three questions.

"Don't skimp on the answers," said Logan seriously. "I want to know everything about you." I'd never had anyone say that to me. Let alone someone who I, myself, wanted to know everything about. One night he asked me my biggest fear. I took a deep breath. Going in heavy here, huh?

"Well," I began, not really knowing where to start. "It's kinda hard to explain."

"Don't worry, darlin'. Take your time." It was 2 o'clock in the morning and his voice was hazy, clouded by exhaustion and insomnia. His encouragement gave me the courage to continue.

"Honestly, rejection." He made an interested noise. "I know," I said. "Really original." We were silent for a second.

"I think there's more to it than that," he said. I shivered. No one had ever pressed me on this before. My breath was coming faster than usual. "There is, isn't there?" He wasn't prying. He wasn't pressing. He was honestly curious. And I was confused. And intrigued. I'd never had anyone really care too much what I was legitimately afraid of in life.

"It's more…" I paused, trying to phrase it correctly. "It's like I'm afraid I'm never going to get where I want to go. Like, I know exactly what I want in my life, but I'm just terrified that I'll never be able to achieve it." My face reddened as I finished even though he couldn't see me. I'd never really told anyone this before.

"Wow," he breathed so low I could barely hear him. "Olivia, I know I haven't known you very long but I have no idea how you could say that. You know what you want and you work extremely hard at getting to it. I see no reason you shouldn't get there." I wished I could see him. I wished I could assess the look in his eyes. I wished I could see what he saw in me.

"Liv, can I confess something?" My breath caught in my throat. That was the first time he had called me that. I liked it. I liked it a lot. "I used to be the same way. My acting coach in high school even told me to stop acting." He chuckled. "And look what happened."

"But I just don't think I can do it."

"You can," he said resolutely. "I hate to do this to you, dear, but I have a 7am call. I should really try to get some sleep. We still on for tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

Just as I was about to hang up, he spoke. "Remember that girl from when we went skating?" I made a sound of recognition. "I hope she takes up ballet. Goodnight." And with that, he hung up.

The next day, Saturday, was cold and bright. I bundled in my ski jacket and favorite beanie and went to wait on the porch for Logan. Last week, he and the guys had gotten settled into a house rented by the studio across the neighborhood from my house.

"You know, that's where Taylor Lautner lived when he was here filming Abduction," I giggled into the phone when he'd told me.

"Movin' on up!" he'd replied.

I'd only been outside a few minutes when I saw him at the top of the hill. Kicking off the ground, he rode the skateboard cleanly down the hill, deftly turned into my driveway and stopped, kicking it up into his hands, right in front of me. I looked him up and down. The black and white checkered Vans on his feet went nicely with the dark wash jeans that fit him so well. He wore a light gray graphic tee with the words 'Giant Creature' on it. I raised my eyebrows at this. The leather of his jacket shone in the bright sunlight. I squinted through my orange Ray-Ban Wayfarers at him, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Not bad," I said.

"You were impressed, don't deny it."

"Okay, that was pretty cool," I said, pulling him toward the road.

"So, where are we going?" He offered his arm to me, and I hooked my arm around his elbow.

"Be patient!" I said, and he laughed. We walked in silence for awhile, until I looked down at his skateboard. "I wish I could skate."

Logan stopped, took his arm from mine and pulled his black Wayfarers down so that he was looking at me over them. "You've never skated?" He looked offended.

"Nope."

Logan put the board down, grabbed my hand and pulled me over to it. "Well, you're about to learn." I put my right foot on it and tried to push off. The board shot of from under me and down the street. Logan laughed and went to retrieve it. He placed it in front of me again, and this time, he took my hand and secured his other on my hip, making sure I was steady before I pushed off.

I glided down the street with him walking along by my side and laughed triumphantly as we picked up a little speed. As I did that, however, I leaned back, losing my balance. The board went flying again, but I fell back into Logan's arms. I let out a scream but Logan tightened his grasp around me.

"Don't worry, I gotcha." His face was alive with mirth, his dimples making an appearance as he smiled down at me. He brought me back to a standing position. "Maybe that's enough for now." I nodded, puzzled by what had just happened.

Soon, we arrived at our destination.

"Firoi's" He reads off the sign. "How did you know I loved pizza?" He winked, biting his lip. I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone loves pizza!" I replied. "And this isn't just any pizza. Me, Aaron and Ethan were raised on this shit." Logan smiled at the mention of my brothers' names. He'd been keen to learn all about my family after the last awkward encounter.

Shrugging out of his jacket, Logan made for the counter. I stopped him.

"No, no. Go take a seat. I need to get you the good stuff." When he began to protest, I held up my hand. "No really, Logan. You paid last time." He looked like he was about to protest again, but I raised my eyebrows at him and he headed for a table in the corner.

Once I placed the order, I wound my way back toward him. He was fiddling with his phone and I found it adorable how he tucked it away as soon as I sat down across from him.

"This had better be as good as you say," he warned. "I've had some pretty great pizza in my day." That boy really needed to stop winking at me. I peeled off my coat and rolled up the sleeves of my sweater. I looked up and Logan was staring at my wrist. He started laughing.

"Oh, so you like Big Time Rush?"

I had no idea what he was talking about. "Excuse me?"

"Your bracelet," he said, motioning to my wrist. A thick, rubber band with the band's name on it adorned my wrist. He was still laughing, rather rudely, I thought.

"Oh that," I said, blushing a little. "My niece Andrea gave me that this morning while we were playing dress up. I honestly don't have any clue who they are. Some kid's show right? A boy band?"

Logan looked like he was going to cry from laughing so hard. I stared at him. What was he playing at right now? I was getting annoyed.

"What?" I said defensively, setting my jaw.

"Oh nothing," he said. "I was just curious."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight," I said, eyeing him suspiciously. I'd find out what his deal was later, because just then the pizza arrived. I rubbed my hands together before pulling off a piece for him and one for me. I watched as he took the first bite. The look on his face was priceless.

"This is fantastic. Liv, have you tasted this yet?" I laughed at him. "What am I saying? You brought me here." He laughed at himself and then proceeded to stuff his face again.

On the way home, he tried to teach me again how to skate, and by the time we reached my house, I was able to ride, albeit with the most awkward stance ever, by myself.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cheered as we reached my driveway. I tried to kick the board up so I could catch it but I just whacked myself in the shin. I swore loudly and shook my leg while Logan stood to the side, trying not to laugh.

"You're an asshole sometimes, you know that?"

"I know," he said, wrapping me in his arms and I forgot why I was even annoyed with him in the first place. "But I'm a lovable asshole, right?" He let me go and I couldn't get my breathing back to normal quick enough.

"Yeah, yeah, if you say so." I was grinning ear to ear.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded. "And you're still not going to give me any clues?"

I shook my head. "Think about what comes to mind first when you think of Pittsburgh and you can guess."

I left him looking perplexed on my doorstep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I saw him, my face fell.

"You figured it out!" I pouted. He stared at me, confused. "Your jersey," I explained. His pea coat hung open to reveal a yellow 92 on a black background. I frowned. I'd really wanted this to be a surprise.

"Liv, I don't know what you're talking about. It's game day. Always gotta support the black and yellow." I smiled; he hadn't figured it out just yet. "Thank God, though. I thought maybe we were gonna miss the game. I mean, I wouldn't have minded." He winked. "Sports bar?" I smiled hugely and tossed him one of Aaron's sweatshirts.

"This. Under your jersey now." He looked at me, eyebrows raised. "Well?" I prodded. "You can't be covering up your black and yellow at Heinz Field!" His lips parted a little in astonishment, as if not really believing what I'd just said. I unzipped my jacket to reveal my Hines Ward jersey. His jaw dropped and I couldn't stop smiling. Logan looked down at the sweatshirt in his hands and back at me, shaking his head like he couldn't process this whole thing.

"Olivia," he said. His dark brown eyes held something I couldn't describe. His gaze was soft and searching. He moved forward and looked into my eyes once more before pulling me into him. "Thank you," he mumbled into my hair. And I never wanted to leave his grasp. He was warm and soft and I could feel his heart beating where my hands rested on his chest. When we finally parted, he removed his coat.

"Hold this," he said, draping it over my arm. "And this." He pulled of his jersey. And for a minute he stood before me in a white wife beater. The muscles of his arms were more toned than I'd thought. They moved, lithe beneath his skin, as he quickly worked at the sweatshirt. His bare arms disappeared beneath the fabric too soon for my liking and he grabbed his Harrison jersey and put it back on over the sweatshirt, grinning.

"James is gonna be so jealous," he said, tugging me towards the car.

We wound our way through the sea of black and yellow, peppered by an occasional brave away fan in orange, into the stadium. As we were on our way to our seats, he stopped dead and threw his hands in the air.

"They're everywhere!" he exclaimed. I followed his gaze and dissolved in laughter as I saw the Primanti's sign.

"Pittsburgh tradition," I shrugged. "Sorry we're not sorry." He slung his arm around my shoulders and drew me in, kissing the side of my head. And this was right. This was comfortable and familiar and I realized that I really liked Logan. More than I was really comfortable admitting to myself. I grabbed the hand that he had around my neck and linked our fingers together. Logan looked down at me, eyes smiling, and teeth shining.

We climbed and climbed. Fifty yard line. First row of the balcony. I'd begged my uncle for his season tickets. Groveled. It was actually kind of disgusting how desperate I'd been to get these tickets. Uncle Steve finally gave in, but now I was stuck babysitting the terror triplets for free for the next six months. But I knew Logan loved the Steelers. The look on his face when we sat down and looked out across the field made it all worth it. His eyes pulled slowly across the entire stadium until they found the river and the skyline of the city. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide.

"Wow," he breathed, eyes travelling over to land on mine. "Wow," he repeated. Gathering me into his arms again, he thanked me once more. "Seriously, darlin', this is awesome."

At halftime, the Steelers were trouncing the Bengals 21-0. Logan turned to me and smiled.

"Picture time!" he exclaimed, pulling his phone from his pocket. I chuckled and learned into him as he turned his back to the field. Holding his phone out, he took a picture. He brought down his phone and we laughed as we saw that he'd cut half of our faces off.

"Honey," said a white-haired woman behind us. She was wearing a white Roethlisberger jersey. Around her neck hung several strands of black and gold plastic Mardi Gras beads shaped like footballs. "Would you like some help?" She smiled kindly and reached out for the phone.

"Thanks, ma'am," said Logan, inclining his head towards her. The woman snapped the picture but as Logan reached for his phone, she waved her hand at him, a sneaky, knowing smile on her face.

"C'mon, son, give 'er a smooch."

My cheeks burned. I could feel Logan's eyes on my face. The woman's smile swam in my eyes and he came closer to me, as if in slow motion. I looked at him out the corner of my eyes, refusing to face him. His eyes closed and his lips pressed against my cheek. They were warm, soft, welcome. And, holy shit, since when did a press of lips to flesh feel like this? Flashbulbs went off behind my eyes and I was wondering how I could feel this much from a simple kiss to the cheek. The woman snapped the second picture and I felt all my nerves scream as he pulled away.

"Thanks so much, ma'am." He nodded at her again as he took back his phone. He turned back around and pulled up the first picture, sending it to James. He didn't mention the second picture. He took my hand while we waited for the third quarter to start and I was trapped in my brain.

This whole thing…what was it? I'd only known him for two weeks, but it felt like I had known him for months…years? I turned to him, and he was looking around, and the way that he was taking everything in for the first time…he was a wide-eyed child, excited about life, about everything. I looked down at our hands together resting on my lap and my heart felt full. I liked Logan. I liked him a lot. But I didn't want to push anything. I couldn't be sure how he felt about me. Yeah, we'd been hanging out, talking almost every day, but that meant next to nothing. I wanted to talk to him about it, but I wasn't sure how to approach it. Logan squeezed my hand. I came back to reality and his face was bent down, looking me in the eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" I smiled. Now, here, with his hand in mine, things were the best they'd been in awhile. I beamed at him and nodded.

"Better than okay," I replied.

After the game, hoarse and red-faced, we made our way back to the guys' house. Logan's hand on the small of my back guided me to the living room. James was lounging on the couch in gray sweatpants and a black v neck watching Sports Center. Kicking off my Sperrys, I flopped down on the couch next to him. Logan went to put his coat away and James scooted closer to me. Taking my hand in both of his, he affected a dramatic tone, James spoke.

"Dearest Olivia," he said. "Leave Logan and be my girlfriend instead." He pulled my hand up, pressing the back of it to his cheek. "Take me to Steelers games, oh please!" I laughed.

"No thanks. Logan isn't my boyfriend, though." James raised his eyebrows.

"Oh," he said. "So. Wanna go out sometime?"

I laughed. "No, James."

"I thought Logan wasn't your boyfriend."

"He's not."

"Then why not?" James was kind of adorable. He hadn't shaved in several days and was sporting square black rimmed glasses that I hadn't seen before. He had his hair pushed back and the puppy dog eyes he gave me were charming.

"I don't really want to go out with anyone else," I responded. I knew he was joking, but this was getting to be a little too much for me.

"Sounds like he's your boyfriend."

"Shut up, James."

"I'll have a talk with him." He winked. My eyes widened but before I could protest, Logan returned. I gave James a warning glare before turning back to Logan. He put his arm around my shoulders and James raised his eyebrows. He and I shared a silent fight with our eyes. And he sighed. I had won…for now.

Later that night, just before I nodded off to sleep, my phone buzzed. _I had a great time today. Can't wait to see you again_. Attached was the picture of him kissing me at the game. I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my lips and hope in my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

I really had to stop psyching myself out. My leg bounced as I sat on the red leather chair. I was quiet, biting my lip. Logan looked over and chuckled.

"You'll be fine, hun." He reached over and squeezed my hand. The tall, lanky piercer who had introduced himself as Tommy earlier, returned to the room. Tattoos wound their way up his arms and over his shoulders, disappearing for a second beneath his red tank top and then continuing up his neck. He had a soft-spoken demeanor that was in sharp contrast with his edgy look.

Pulling up a stool next to my chair, he pushed his dark dreadlocked hair back and pulled gloves onto his hands.

"Alright, dollface, what're we doing today? Nose piercing?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered, shaking my head. I knew it wasn't going to be that bad but I always did this. I felt Logan squeeze my hand and looked over. His eyes were sparking in excitement. I'd asked him last week to come with me and he'd readily agreed. My friend Jason had refused to come, not after the shenanigan of my helix piercing. I'd been fine until the needle pushed through the second layer of cartilage but then I'd passed out. It wasn't that bad, I'd said. He'd raised his eyebrows and stoutly refused. So I'd called Logan and he'd agreed without a second thought.

Tommy opened a sterile package and ohhhhhhhh that was a large needle. I took a deep breath.

"Okay," he said, uncapping a felt tipped marker. "I'm going to put a dot where you want it so we don't make any mistakes." He smiled warmly and I relaxed a little, pointing out where I wanted it. "So, this is gonna pinch a little," he explained, wiping my nose with a antibacterial cloth on my nose. "It's more of a pressure than a pain." Instinctively, I pulled Logan closer and laced my finger with his. A sudden intense pressure and my eyes began to water and it was over.

"That's it," said Tommy, as he secured the stud and handed me a mirror. I relaxed my grip on Logan and smiled up at him apologetically. Looking in the mirror, I turned my head this way and that, the tiny pink jewel catching the light.

"Lookin' good, darlin'," said Logan, leaning down to kiss my temple.

As we got in the car, I was chattering happily in post-piercing happiness. The adrenaline was insane. I wanted to _DO_ something. Logan took in my hyperness and laughed, letting me go on and on. After awhile, I quieted down, answering some texts and Logan was singing along to the radio softly. I stopped what I was doing and stared at him. His voice was sultry and clear, even in whisper form. I reached forward and wordlessly turned up the radio. As the volume increased, his voice swelled. Logan wet his lips, took a breath, and sang out loud. "I watch you spin around in your highest heels. You are the best one of the best ones." His voice was low and sweet, like a steaming cup of apple cider with huskiness around its edges. It hit me like that comfortable moment between wakefulness and sleep when you think that nothing can go wrong. I stared at him, mouth agape as he ended the song with a throaty little improved riff.

"Well, shit," I breathed. He looked over at me and grinned. "I didn't know you could sing."

"All those nights, the question game, you never asked," he replied with a wink. I smacked his arm playfully, still in awe of what I'd just heard.

"But, really, Logan. You should think about pursuing that."

"Oh," said Logan, an amused glint in his eyes. "I've dabbled in it."

"Oh, I have to hear this," I responded, excited about the prospect of sinking deeper into his freshly washed bed sheets voice. I wondered what kind of music he did. Bluesy singer/songwriter stuff, I bet. Or, he could totally handle R&B.

"Are you ready for a surprise?" asked Logan, mischief in his eyes. I glanced at the clock. It was still early afternoon. I raised my eyebrows, a little giddy.

"Oh, a surprise?"

"Yep," he said. "You've been showing me all around Pittsburgh and I thought it was high time I did something for you." I raised my eyebrows. "How about we grab a quick bite and then I'll tell you?"

"Logie, tell me nowwwwwwwwwww," I whined.

"Logie?" he said through his laughter. "Really?"

"What? James called you that the other day." He looked at me with raised brows. I raised my voice in mock disdain. "Hey, I pay attention!"

He mumbled something, smiling to himself, but all I could make out was "…endlessly fascinating."

We ate and while we were waiting for the check, Logan turned to me.

"Hope you don't mind," he said, reaching into his inside blazer pocket. "But I called in a favor."

"Okaaaaay…?" I wondered where he was going with this. Pulling out two pieces of paper, he placed them on the table between us. I looked down and then back up at him, my mouth hanging open. He was grinning so wide that his eyes nearly disappeared behind his cheekbones. I gathered up the tickets and looked at them more closely.

"These tickets are…" I looked up at him to confirm my thoughts, to make sure my imagination wasn't running away from me.

"Mario Lemieux's box."

"Logan…"

He put his elbows on the table and leaned in closer, giving me a half-smile and looking up at me through his eyelashes. "Yeah?"

"You're the best."

We waded through another see of black and gold, this time in the doors of Consol Energy Center. Riding the escalator up, Logan looked out the glass wall. "Wow, this is really neat," he said. When we got up to club level, we were greeted by a broad shouldered man with shaggy red hair. Logan locked hands with him and pulled him into a hug, patting him on the back.

"Thanks so much for this, Brennan."

"Sure thing, bro. Good to see you. It's been, what, three, four years?"

"Yeah, man. Life's been crazy."

The red head turned his friendly green eyes on me, smiling as he took my hand. "So this is the girlfriend I've been hearing so much about? I'm Brennan, nice to meet you. Known this kid since he was just a Texas tot." He punched Logan playfully on the arm and they shared a laugh. But I wasn't paying attention. Girlfriend? He'd used the term girlfriend? I mean…I was okay with it. More than okay, but since when were we using titles? And I mean, we'd only been going out a month, give or take a week? I didn't know what to think. Maybe James really had discussed this with Logan. I made a mental note to ask James about it later, and turned back to Brennan.

"Olivia. It's so nice to meet you. Thanks so much for this. I'm a huge Penguins fan."

"Don't mention it. Anything for Logan here." He slapped Logan on the back and lumbered off, having spotted another friend.

Logan bent down and kissed my cheek, whispering in my ear, "Let's sit down. It's almost time for the game to start." I'd never sat in a box before. We were center ice, just behind the lower bowl and, wow, the view was fantastic. Logan's arm around me made me feel special for some reason, like I actually belonged somewhere for a change.

After the game, Logan drove me back to school. Pulling up to my dorm building, he put the car in park and walked me to the door. Turning to me, he took my hand and traced the creases of my palm with his fingertips.

"About what Brennan said…" he trailed off, not looking at me. My heart stopped and I froze. When our eyes met, a silent fire was set ablaze, connecting his eyes to mine and I couldn't move. "James actually came and talked to me about it." His face was inches from mine. "He told me what you said," his hand closed around mine. "About not wanting to date anyone else." My face reddened but his breathlessness kept my eyes on his. "I mean, I don't know how you will feel about this, but I'd like to make it official." His expression was honest, hoping, but not expecting anything. I tried to speak but my throat seemed to be stuck, so instead I just nodded, with a huge smile on my face. Logan smiled back, relief evident on his face.

"Goodnight, Liv," he said, brushing his lips lingeringly across my cheekbone and walking away into the growing night.


	6. Chapter 6

Three more weeks passed. I'd been hanging out at the guys' house more than my own when I wasn't at school. But he and the guys were in LA for a couple weeks for the media tour for the movie. I sat cross-legged on my bed in Logan's white and gray striped shirt and made a silly face into my webcam. Logan laughed at me. He sat in the computer chair with one leg resting on its edge, kept in place with his hands locked against his shin. He looked a little tanner than usual against the blue of his v neck. I heard a commotion and he turned around to see what Kendall wanted. Logan's sweatpants hung low on his waist, and, as he twisted in the chair, his shirt bunched up, revealing the taut skin of his hip and torso. I took a deep breath. Even through the computer, his bare skin excited me.

The night before they'd left, I was settling into my empty room. My roommate was finally going to spend the weekend at her boyfriend's place instead of him lounging around in our room, messing up my sleep schedule and my study time. I was snuggling into bed to watch Glee on my laptop when my phone rang. Rolling over, I looked at the alarm clock across the room. It was passed midnight and Logan had an early flight; he should be sleeping.

"Hello," I answered.

"Can you come down here and let me in?"

I sat up. "Logan, what are you talking about?"

"It's fucking cold out here. Let me in."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," I said, flustered, as I searched for my sweatpants and shoes. Five minutes later, I pushed open the door to my dorm building and Logan stepped inside, wearing a varsity jacket and jeans. "Well, if you were going to come stand outside my dorm all John Cusack-like, you could have bundled up a little bit more."

"Sorry, I left my boom box at home," quipped Logan, wrapping me in his cold arms. We're not supposed to have visitors after midnight, but my best friend Deirdre was the RA on duty and she waved us passed, giving Logan the once over as I pulled him by the hand up the stairs.

Once we reached my room, I put my arms around him again, feeling the muscles of his back tense as my fingers moved slowly over them. I didn't say anything, waiting for him to break the silence.

"I just wanted to see you," he said, quietly answering the unasked question. I smiled, turning my head into him and burying it in his neck. I stepped back and turned off the light, getting into bed. He just stood there, staring at me in amazement.

"Well?" I said, holding back the covers for him. Logan smiled at me, his eyes soft and content, as he removed his jacket and his shoes. He crawled under the covers and snuggled close to me. Our faces were so close that I could see myself in the moonlight reflecting off his eyes. His still cold nose brushed against mine and I smiled. The moonlight fell across his cheek, dipping deep into his dimple as he smiled softly back at me. I rolled over and Logan pulled me against him. I loved the way he felt, just holding me, like he was solid and fragile all at once. The way his chest moved as he breathed made me want to become part of him, in sync with his body.

"Liv." He spoke softly, as if he could break the moment by being too loud. His finger traced the line of my racer back tank. "I didn't know you had a tattoo."

"All those nights. The question game. You never asked," I parroted his words back at him. I could feel him smiling against my neck. He traced the lines of the interconnecting peace sign, heart and music note.

"I love it," he said, gently pressing his lips to the tattoo. I shivered and he pulled me closer. We lay in silence again, his arm around my waist. His fingers played against the skin just below my belly button.

"Logan," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing me something?" He was silent. But I really needed to hear his voice. "Please?"

He kissed my neck softly. Goosebumps erupted over my entire body. I snuggled closer to him as he moved my hair to the side and sang softly into my ear. He began breathlessly.

"She loves her mama's lemonade and hates the sound that goodbyes make. She prays one day she'll find someone to need her." His lips were moving against my ear and the muscles in my stomach clenched, my head felt like it might float away with the music. "Now she's just the way she is, but no one's told her that's okay." He kissed right behind my ear and I wiped away a tear that escaped my eyelid. Being told I was enough, that I belonged here, in his arms….that was something I needed more than anything. I intertwined our fingers and fell off to sleep in Logan's arms.

"Babe? Hello, Earth to Oh-liv-ee-ah?" Logan was waving at me through the computer.

"Oh. Sorry." I zoned back in. "Uh. Hun, where's your shirt?"

"Kendall was going to do laundry so he took it."

"Wow. You boys really are boys. Jesus." He put his hands on his knees, leaned forward, and smiled at me. His collarbones stuck out and I followed their dip down his chest and across his abs. He'd definitely gotten some sun in the past week and a half.

"I miss you," he said.

Just then I saw a flash of pink over the top of my computer. There was a pull on my arm.

"Come play with me, 'Livia!" Andrea whined, pulling me away.

Logan laughed. "I'll be back 8 my time. Skype again?"

I hastily agreed and ended the call.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses, ducky!" I protested as she pulled me into the living room. She was watching some Nickelodeon show and her toys were spread out all over the floor. "Whatcha wanna play, princess?"

"House!" she exclaimed, tying a pink apron around her waist. Of course. House was her default game, and I was always the dog. Or rabbit. Or unicorn. Andrea had just invited me to tea with Mr. Smellyfish, her next door neighbor when I heard a familiar voice. "Hop on the Logan-train—woo-woo!—to Mellowville." I looked around, befuddled. Where was he and what the fuck was he talking about? I glanced at the TV and then did a double take. Logan was standing there in round orange glasses with some weird ass bandana around his head and was clutching bongos.

WHAT. THE. HELL?

"'Liviaaaaaaaa," Andrea whined.

"Honey, what show is this?"

"Big Time Wush!" she exclaimed. Looking back at the TV, I spotted James behind him—why is he orange?—and Kendall and Carlos were there too. Oh, oh this was too good. I couldn't stop laughing. So this is what he meant by campy bromance comedy? Soon Andrea stopped trying to get me to play and just sat down next to me, watching the show, providing intermittent commentary.

Later that night, I sat at my computer, waiting for Logan to get online. As soon as he popped up, I clicked call, sitting there, bouncing with excitement.

"Hey there, darlin'," he said, blowing me a kiss.

"Hey yourself." I winked. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What's wrong with you?" He was laughing.

"I was just wondering…" He looked at me expectantly. "When I could hop on the Logan-train to Mellowville?"

He threw his hands up. "Ah, balls."

I was screaming with laughter. Logan turned to speak to the others outside the frame. "She figured it out." I heard Kendall giggle and the familiar snort of Carlos' laughter.

"It's about time," I heard James call from some distant part of the room.

"So you watched it?"

"Yeah, a couple episodes. Tell James I love his character. Also, Carlos has the most ah-mazing voice. And Kendall….keep being sassy." I heard a chorus of 'thank you' s.

"And me?"

"What about you?" I winked.

"Don't make me beg for it," he said.

"I may have been favorably impressed."

He grinned and nodded proudly. "I'll take it."


	7. Chapter 7

Logan texted me when they landed. I looked out the window of my classroom. A heavy winter storm was moving in. It was already snowing and I'd been afraid they'd be delayed or re-routed. I had two classes left and I was so tempted to say 'fuck it' and skip but I needed the attendance points in Stats to pad my slipping grade, and in creative writing, it was my turn to workshop.

Half an hour later, as I trudged across campus to Stats, another set of footsteps crunched in the snow behind me. I felt a warm hand in mine and turned to see a smiling Logan standing before me, cheeks red and eyes sparkling. I gasped, jumping into his arms. He caught me, drawing me close, and burying his face in my neck. I felt him inhale deeply and then sigh.

"I missed you, darlin'," he murmured, pulling back and looking at me. The eyes that seemed flat over the computer screen were alive and in motion again. My hand curled around the back of his neck, teasing the hair at its nape.

"You're here," I said stupidly, but he smiled. Our breaths mingled between us before rising to meet the white sky and I regarded him through a hazy cloud. In the bright winter's light, I noticed for the first time that his deep brown eyes were ringed with the darkest green. It gave him a foreign, mysterious quality that suited him. He almost didn't seem real, a mirage tricking me, but for his warmth. He moved in close to me, looking at my lips and then back into my eyes and I wanted him to do it. I'd been waiting for him to do it for a long time. His eyes were closed, out lips only inches, now centimeters apart. And then he stopped, let out a sigh and pulled back, my arm falling to my side. For a second, he wouldn't look at me. Bewildered and confused, I stood in front of him, motionless, until he smiled up at me, and took my hand.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed, pulling me back towards the parking lot.

"Logan," I said firmly. "I have class." I pulled my hand from his. I didn't know why I was suddenly so angry at him. The hurt and confusing and frustration of the non-kiss was rolling around in my head. He didn't seem to pick up on my annoyance.

"No, you don't," he replied innocently, puppy dog eyes and all. "Your professors couldn't make it to campus."

"_What_ are you talking about?"

Logan pulled me close to him, looking at me in mock innocence, "There was a charming lady at student services that helped me check your email."

I grinned. I couldn't stay mad at him.

"So c'mon, baby. The other guys are stuck filming. Pajama party?"

"Sounds lovely."

We began trudging back through the snow, but it was slow going. Logan turned around, scooped me up and flung me over his shoulder. I laughed, squealing his name, as he adjusted his hold on me. And, okay, we made much faster progress this way. Logan opened the door of his car, and set me down, swooping down and kissing my cheek before getting behind the wheel. The usual twenty minute drive took an hour and a half in the snow. It was coming down at a steady clip as we pulled into the driveway.

"Well looks like you're not getting back to school tonight," he chuckled. I shivered. The prospect of spending another night with Logan made my nerves quake.

Kicking off my boots, I followed Logan to his room. I borrowed sweats and a red t-shirt and ducked into his bathroom to change. As I made my way downstairs, I heard noise in the kitchen. Entering the room, I saw Logan unloading a bunch of ingredients from the fridge and cabinets onto the island. He was wearing sweatpants, too, and another blue v-neck.

"I like you in blue," I said. Startled, he looked up, dropping a box of baking soda. His cheeks were slightly pink as he smiled. When he didn't say anything, I continued. "Oh, great. I'm starving. What are we having?" Logan beamed at me.

"Well I'm making an apple pie—"

"Oh, so you're a pastry chef, too?"

"My mother's recipe. I don't know what to make for dinner though…"

"I'll make mac and cheese. But only if it's Kraft." He laughed and I put my hand on my hip, fixing him with a stare, one eyebrow raised. "It's funny how you think I'm kidding."

"Good thing we always have Kraft," said Logan, pulling a blue box from the cabinet. I found a pot and began boiling the water. Reading the box, Logan measured the butter and passed it to me.

"What the fuck, you want us to have a heart attack?" Logan drew his head back, confused.

"I was following the recipe…?"

"Well, I'm very specific with my mac and cheese, okay? Aaaaaaaand, your double chin is showing." He pulled back his head again, confused once again, until he realized that's what I was referring to. And for the next several minutes, he walked around with his neck stretched out. I laughed at him. "Don't worry. It's adorable," I assured him, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

Once the mac and cheese was done and the pie was in the oven, we curled up with the steaming bowls on the couch, a blanket around us and one on our laps. The fireplace was warm, casting flickering light across out faces.

"Okay, whatcha wanna watch?" asked Logan, taking a bite of his food. "This is fantastic, by the way."

"Oh, I hear there's a Big Time Rush marathon on…" Logan rolled his eyes and laughed. I leaned forward and grasped his hand, exaggerated excitement oozing out of my mouth as I said, "Oh please, hun. The one guy is totally dreamy."

"I've got something better." He went over to and popped a DVD into the player. Grabbing the remote, he came back and wrapped me in his arms, pulling me to his chest. Resting my cheek against him, I loved the warmth radiating off of him. As the movie started, I looked up at him.

"(500) Days of Summer? This is one of my favorites."

"I know," he said. "I pay attention. And we're glad Kendall has a thing for Zooey Deschanel." I laughed and snuggled into him.

When the timer for the pie went off, we wandered into the kitchen. I hopped up on the counter while Logan got out plates and the ice cream.

"A la modey," he winked.

"Nice Little Miss Sunshine reference." Grinning, I added, "Ten points to Hufflepuff." Logan chucked, cutting us both a slice. He handed me a plate and a fork. I dug in, his eye watching me for a reaction. "Oh my God, Logan!" He beamed and took a bite himself. "So good," I mumbled in between bites.

We ate in silence until Logan dipped his finger in his melted ice cream and smeared it across my cheek. My mouth dropped open in shock. Putting my plate down, I glared at him with a smile. I dipped my finger in my ice cream and got him across the bridge of his nose and down his cheek and across his lips. The wicked gleam in his eyes flashed bright as he, laughing, attacked my face with ice cream. I tried to fight him off but his assault was too much. He somehow ended up between my legs and all of a sudden he was stopped.

Putting his hands on my thighs, Logan's eyes searched my face. The smile had faded and was replaces by gently parted lips. I couldn't tear my eyes away from them. We were so close and so still that I wondered if we'd ceased to exist in this universe. He moved toward me slowly, his gaze never leaving mine. Very deliberately, he blinked, and when his eyes came back to mine, they were hooded, clouded with a complicated sheen I couldn't understand. Our foreheads were touching and I couldn't breathe. He was still looking at me as if I was the only thing in the world that made sense and I thought I might explode from the intensity. And then his lips were on mine and I felt as if every nerve in my body was breaking free. As our lips moved together, the sticky sweetness of the ice cream lingered on our tongues. I drew him closer and his hands moved up to my face, tenderly holding us together. He pulled back, leaving breathless kisses along my jaw and I felt a rushing in my head, my heart and the memory of apple pie would forever be flavored by the taste of Logan's lips.

Later that night, lying on our backs in Logan's bed, we played the question game. The ghosting of Logan's fingertips up and down my inner arm made me shiver.

"Why did it take so long for you to kiss me?" I felt the pillow shift as he turned to face me. He reached his hand over to cradle my cheek and turn me towards him. Running his thumb over my lips, he bit his own.

"Honestly." His voice was husky. "I needed it to be perfect. A lot of girls in the past…well, I can't blame them; they weren't anything like you." He leaned in, our noses brushing. "You're the first girl I've really cared about in a long time, Olivia. I just wanted you to know I meant it." And with that, he sealed our lips again.


	8. Chapter 8

"There's one last place I want to take you," I said.

"Only one?" He took a sip of his coffee.

"This one's essential," I replied, pushing my hair behind my ear. "The others will come with time."

"Kennywood this summer, right, babe?" His eyes and voice held matching excitement.

"If you come play a show anywhere close to Pittsburgh," I raised an eyebrow. He'd better make it happen.

"Don't worry. We'll play Pittsburgh," taking my hand and squeezing it. "Just for you and Andrea." I smiled. He'd met her last week. Mom and I brought her to the set.

"Hey, sweetheart," said Logan, squatting and waving at her, as she hid shyly, peeking out from behind my mother's legs. She smiled but kept a hold of Mom's leg. Carlos came up behind Logan and bent over.

"Hey, Andrea," he said. "Come here, I have something for you." Very slowly, she started towards Carlos. He held his helmet in his hand as he got down on his knees. When she reached him, he said, "Hi, I'm Carlos." She locked her hands behind her back and dug her toe into the ground, smiling up at him with pink cheeks. Logan stood and nudged me, smiling at the sight.

Carlos bent down closer to her. "How would you like to wear my helmet?" Andrea looked up at him and beamed, nodding vigorously. As he placed the helmet on her head, she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. He picked her up, and stood. "I think you're my new best friend, Andrea!" She leaned her head back, trying to look at Carlos but the helmet kept falling forward. Carlos pushed it back on her head and she smiled at him, giggling.

We made our way to hair and make-up and found James waiting to get started.

"Hi, pumpkin," he said to Andrea. "I'm James." Without a word, she reached out a small hand, and touched James head, rolling her fingers around in his hair for a second. She locked James with a serious stare.

"You're soft like Stewy." James looked around to my mom, whose hand was covering her smile.

"Her teddy bear," she explained. Carlos tried to stifle a giggle, but snorted instead. Just then, Kendall appeared.

"And who is this pretty little lady?"

"Kendall!" she squealed, reaching out for him, causing the helmet to fall forward over her eyes again. Logan, Carlos and James all exchanged a look while Kendall put on a smug smile, taking her from Carlos and balancing her on his hip.

"Really, sugar? Kendall is _my_ name, too!"

Andrea giggled. "No, I'm Andrea. _You're_ Kendall!"

Kendall's eyes grew wide. "Ohhhhh," he said. "Well, Andrea, that's a very pretty name for a very pretty girl!" She blushed and eyed him shyly.

Before the day was over, Andrea had made friends with the entire cast and most of the crew. She could often be found bouncing on Kendall's knee, and he treated her like a princess. At one point, she asked to cut his hair, and Laura, the producer, found them just in time, Andrea brandishing scissors and clutching a clump of Kendall's blonde fringe.

When it was time to leave, Logan carried an exhausted Andrea to the van. Her arms hung lazily around his neck and her head lulled against his shoulder. As he buckled her into her car seat, she said, "Uncle Logie?" I froze in the process of buckling my own seatbelt.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"You love 'Livia, right?" I strained to hear his response. My mother was making far too much noise. Calm down with your keys, Mom. She seemed to have a million, each more noisy than the next. Jesus, what are you, a janitor?

"You know what, honey? I sure think so."

I couldn't breathe.

"Good," she said, yawning and laying her head against the back of the seat. "I think 'Livia loves you too." He didn't say anything as he finished buckling her in and closed the back door. He leaned through the open front window and kissed me.

"Bye, babe."

So here we were a week later, sitting at Starbucks discussing our final tour guide date.

"When?" he asked.

"Tonight?"

"As long as I can take you to dinner first." He winked.

"Somewhere in Station Square? That's close to my spot." He nodded and stood, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair.

"Let's go."

After dinner at Hard Rock Café, I pulled Logan out the doors and towards the mountain.

"Darlin', where are you going? The car is that way," he said, pointing behind us.

"Just come on," I said, drawing him close and brushing out lips together softly. That never got old.

"Okay," he said. "You win."

Looking both ways, we crossed the street and approached a small booth. Handing the man inside my Chatham ID and money for Logan, I smiled. Logan was going to love this. The man handed us two tickets and motioned towards the square box with windows that stood a little ways away. It looked kind of like a train car but smushed into a square. Logan looked confused but followed me into the car, looking around. Suddenly, the box jolted and started moving up the side of the mountain. Logan looked around in surprise, his eyes coming to rest on mine. I couldn't help but smile. As we climbed higher, I nudged him.

"Look." I nodded my head towards the window. He reluctantly tore his gaze from mine and when he turned his attention out the back window, his jaw dropped. Laid out before him was the city of Pittsburgh, its rivers, its bridges, its lights.

"Olivia, oh my God."

"I know," I whispered, not even glancing out the window. I'd lived in Pittsburgh my whole life and nothing compared to watching the awe and wonder of someone experiencing it for the first time, of someone uncovering and embracing its blue collar charm. I watched every nuance of his face as he took it all in. I could never understand every line of his face, but I'd never get tired of looking.

When we reached the top, he turned back to me, his mouth working, trying to express what his brain and heart were feeling, but unable to find words. I pressed a finger to his lips, "shhhhhh," and led him out onto the platform. We approached the railing slowly, Logan still in awe of the city lights, me still watching his every move. After awhile, Logan turned to me, pulling me into his arms.

"I've never seen anything like his," he said, his voice still full of disbelief. "I've never had someone care enough to show me something so beautiful. And, you know….I'm talking about this view, but I'm also talking about you, Liv. I've never had anyone open up to me like you have, not about the important things. " He moved in closer. "And I've never told anyone half the things you know about me." My heart felt so full that I could barely hold myself together. And when he kissed me, I broke apart, but it was okay. It didn't hurt; it wasn't supposed to. Because he was here, holding all of me, heart, soul, and body. And at that moment I felt invincible. When the cold air hit my lips, I clung to him.

"You know what Andrea asked me the other day?" He was breathless. I nodded. "She was right." And he pulled me so close that I could feel every inch of his body, his heart beating with mine, and kissed me, telling me so much more than words ever could.


End file.
